staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Listopada 2017
TVP 1 04:00 Galeria - odc. 87; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Klan - odc. 3206 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Klan - odc. 3207 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Klan - odc. 3208 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3672; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 292; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rok w ogrodzie extra; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Zawodowcy (Professionals) 112'; western kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Richard Brooks; wyk.:Claudia Cardinale, Burt Lancaster, Lee Marvin, Jack Palance, Robert Ryan, Woody Strode; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:15 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów: Utracone lata - odc. 1/4 (The Thorn Birds: The Missing Years, ep. 1/4) 46'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Kevin James Dobson; wyk.:Richard Chamberlain, Amanda Donohoe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów: Utracone lata - odc. 2/4 (The Thorn Birds: The Missing Years, ep. 2/4); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Studio Raban; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 11; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Schabowy z kamienia - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 238 - Cud (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Zagadka Hotelu Grand - odc. 66 (seria III, odc. 24) (Gran Hotel 3, ep. 24) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - konkurs drużynowy ( 1 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - konkurs drużynowy ( 2 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Rodzina wie lepiej - /76/; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3673; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Komisarz Alex - odc. 128 (seria X odc. 11) - Śmierć w aquaparku - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Hit na sobotę - Chiński zodiak (Chinese Zodiac) 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2012); reż.:Jackie Chan; wyk.:Laura Weissbecker, Oliver Platt, Jackie Chan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy - txt. str. 777 104'; komedia; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Anna Przybylska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Andrzej Grabowski, Krzysztof Globisz, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Włodzimierz Press, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Tomasz Sapryk; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Życie jest piękne (La vita e bella/Life is beautiful) - txt. str. 777 111'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1997); reż.:Roberto Benigni; wyk.:Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Braschi, Giorgio Cantarini, Sergio Bustric, Amerigo Fontani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zagadka Hotelu Grand - odc. 66 (seria III, odc. 24) (Gran Hotel 3, ep. 24) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dzika przyroda Bliskiego i Środkowego Wschodu - Jordania: W piecu przyrody (Jordan - Nature's furnace); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2014); reż.:James Hemming; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1330 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:15 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata: Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną (Puchar Świata: Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1745 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1746 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Podróże z historią - odc. 44 Czarne złoto - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2410; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 BYŁO... NIE MINĘŁO - EXTRA - (12); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Pierwsza randka - (12); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (10) - Finał; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bake off - Ale przepis - (10); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słowo na niedzielę - Bilet do Królestwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 158; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 158; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland VIII seria - Live - Finał (18); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:40 Miasto skarbów - odc. 11 Planty o świcie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Grupa specjalna "Kryzys" - Odc. 6/10 (CRISIS - Special Security Squad); serial kraj prod.Japonia (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Gang dzikich wieprzy (Wild Hogs) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Walt Becker; wyk.:John Travolta, Tim Allen, Martin Lawrence; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Zabić Kennedy'ego (Killing Kennedy) 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Nelson McCormick; wyk.:Rob Lowe, Casey Siemaszko, Ginnifer Goodwin, Will Rothaar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 221 "Trzy gracje" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 7 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 8 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Pogoda - 25.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Kreatywni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Astronarium - (48) - "Pierwsza kilonowa"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Sekrety mnichów - Jak żyć po stracie bliskiej osoby?; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Sekrety Stomatologii odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Podróże; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Pogoda - 25.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 AgroSzansa - odc. 105/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Rączka gotuje - Stary Folwark; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Jak to działa - odc. 97 Termometr; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polska z Miodkiem - (37) Cieszyn; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Człowiek renesansu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Ginące zawody - odc. 29 Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Posmakuj Opolskiego - odc. 04 Opolskie karpiem stoi... zwłaszcza w okolicach Pokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; W produkcji karpia województwo opolskie zajmuje czasem medalową trzecia pozycję, a czasem miejsce tuż za podium, czyli czwarte. Ale tak czy inaczej co dziesiąty karp, który trafia na polskie stoły pochodzi właśnie z opolskich hodowli, m.in. z Krogulnej. 12:50 Pogoda - 25.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Skradzione życie - 57 lat na obczyźnie (Une vie vollee); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Xavier Dellu, Nicolas Jallot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 176 - Karkówka z prodiża w sosie cebulowym; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 W krainie minionego czasu....; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Regiony z Historią - Marki - historia miasta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 anamorficzny (FHA), Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Sekrety mnichów - Jak żyć po stracie bliskiej osoby?; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Pogoda - 25.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 13/15 - Młode talenty; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wybór Maszy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - 3 runda eliminacji pucharu EHF: RD Koper 2013 - Gwardia Opole; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Drugie spotkanie II rundy eliminacji Pucharu EHF RD Koper 2013 - Gwardia Opole. Debiut szczypiornistów Gwardii w europejskich pucharach. 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 25.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Polskie drogi - odc. 8/11 - Bez przydziału; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Sekrety mnichów - Jak żyć po stracie bliskiej osoby?; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Skradzione życie - 57 lat na obczyźnie (Une vie vollee); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Xavier Dellu, Nicolas Jallot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Rączka gotuje - Stary Folwark; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 AgroSzansa - odc. 105/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Ginące zawody - odc. 29 Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Astronarium - (48) - "Pierwsza kilonowa"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Skradzione życie - 57 lat na obczyźnie (Une vie vollee); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Xavier Dellu, Nicolas Jallot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kreatywni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Człowiek renesansu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Podróże; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Posmakuj Opolskiego - odc. 04 Opolskie karpiem stoi... zwłaszcza w okolicach Pokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; W produkcji karpia województwo opolskie zajmuje czasem medalową trzecia pozycję, a czasem miejsce tuż za podium, czyli czwarte. Ale tak czy inaczej co dziesiąty karp, który trafia na polskie stoły pochodzi właśnie z opolskich hodowli, m.in. z Krogulnej. 06:30 Jak to działa - odc. 97 Termometr; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP 3 Opole 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Pogoda - 25.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Kreatywni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Astronarium - (48) - "Pierwsza kilonowa"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Sekrety mnichów - Jak żyć po stracie bliskiej osoby?; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Sekrety Stomatologii odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Podróże; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Pogoda - 25.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 AgroSzansa - odc. 105/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Rączka gotuje - Stary Folwark; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 W centrum uwagi; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy - Prosto z lasu 21/17; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Jak to działa - odc. 97 Termometr; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polska z Miodkiem - (37) Cieszyn; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Człowiek renesansu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Ginące zawody - odc. 29 Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Posmakuj Opolskiego - odc. 04 Opolskie karpiem stoi... zwłaszcza w okolicach Pokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; W produkcji karpia województwo opolskie zajmuje czasem medalową trzecia pozycję, a czasem miejsce tuż za podium, czyli czwarte. Ale tak czy inaczej co dziesiąty karp, który trafia na polskie stoły pochodzi właśnie z opolskich hodowli, m.in. z Krogulnej. 12:50 Pogoda - 25.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Skradzione życie - 57 lat na obczyźnie (Une vie vollee); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Xavier Dellu, Nicolas Jallot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 176 - Karkówka z prodiża w sosie cebulowym; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 W krainie minionego czasu....; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Regiony z Historią - Marki - historia miasta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 anamorficzny (FHA), Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Sekrety mnichów - Jak żyć po stracie bliskiej osoby?; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Pogoda - 25.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 13/15 - Młode talenty; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wybór Maszy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 W centrum uwagi; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:47 Pogoda 18:49 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Studio - 3 runda eliminacji pucharu EHF: RD Koper 2013 - Gwardia Opole; Drugie spotkanie III rundy eliminacji Pucharu EHF RD Koper 2013 - Gwardia Opole. Debiut szczypiornistów Gwardii w europejskich pucharach. 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - 3 runda eliminacji pucharu EHF: RD Koper 2013 - Gwardia Opole; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Drugie spotkanie II rundy eliminacji Pucharu EHF RD Koper 2013 - Gwardia Opole. Debiut szczypiornistów Gwardii w europejskich pucharach. 21:25 Z brzytwą na gardle - odc. 6; dyskusja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Ludzie, sprawy, historie - odc. 26 Sztuka resocjalizacji - Krajobraz po tornadzie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 25.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Polskie drogi - odc. 8/11 - Bez przydziału; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Sekrety mnichów - Jak żyć po stracie bliskiej osoby?; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Skradzione życie - 57 lat na obczyźnie (Une vie vollee); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Xavier Dellu, Nicolas Jallot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Rączka gotuje - Stary Folwark; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 AgroSzansa - odc. 105/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Ginące zawody - odc. 29 Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Astronarium - (48) - "Pierwsza kilonowa"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Skradzione życie - 57 lat na obczyźnie (Une vie vollee); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Xavier Dellu, Nicolas Jallot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kreatywni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Człowiek renesansu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Podróże; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Posmakuj Opolskiego - odc. 04 Opolskie karpiem stoi... zwłaszcza w okolicach Pokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; W produkcji karpia województwo opolskie zajmuje czasem medalową trzecia pozycję, a czasem miejsce tuż za podium, czyli czwarte. Ale tak czy inaczej co dziesiąty karp, który trafia na polskie stoły pochodzi właśnie z opolskich hodowli, m.in. z Krogulnej. 06:30 Jak to działa - odc. 97 Termometr; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3880 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 My 3 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.15 08:45 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.16 09:15 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.31 09:45 Przygody Kota w butach, odc.27 10:10 Ewa gotuje, odc.318 10:50 Król Artur 13:35 Ewolucja 15:45 Kabaret na żywo, odc.30 17:50 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.121 18:20 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.122 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.423 20:05 Piksele 22:30 Taxi 4 00:20 Legion 02:35 Ameryka marzeń, odc.11 03:35 Tajemnice losu, odc.2859 TVN 05:15 Uwaga!, odc. 5141 05:35 Mango 07:50 Spotkanie ze smakiem 2 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 1028 11:00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus, sez. 15, odc. 657 12:50 Mali Giganci, sez. 3, odc. 3/8 14:50 MasterChef, sez. 6, odc. 11/14 16:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata, sez. 9, odc. 3/9 17:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 16, odc. 12/13 18:00 36,6, sez. 2, odc. 12/13 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7269 19:25 Sport, odc. 7252 19:35 Pogoda, odc. 7249 19:40 Raport smogowy – wiem czym oddycham, odc. 12/48 19:45 Uwaga!, odc. 5142 20:00 Mam talent, sez. 10, odc. 12/13 22:00 Szefowie-wrogowie 00:05 World War Z 02:40 Uwaga!, odc. 5142 03:00 Moc Magii, odc. 321/355 04:20 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Kacze opowieści, odc.32 06:35 Kacze opowieści, odc.33 07:00 Kacze opowieści, odc.34 07:35 Kacze opowieści, odc.35 07:55 Kaczor Donald przedstawia, odc.1 08:25 Kaczor Donald przedstawia, odc.2 08:55 Gryf z krainy ciemności 10:40 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.355 11:40 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.356 12:40 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.357 13:50 STOP Drogówka, odc.167 14:50 Camp Rock 16:50 Zaginiony ląd 19:00 Galileo, odc.654 20:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.358 21:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.359 22:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.150 23:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.151 00:00 Anioł Śmierci aka Tajemniczy Anioł 02:00 9. miesiąc, odc.13 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.673 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.890 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.894 TV 6 06:00 Taaaka ryba, odc.127 06:30 Taaaka ryba, odc.128 07:00 Benny Hill, odc.20 07:30 Benny Hill, odc.28 08:00 Galileo, odc.565 09:05 Kacze opowieści, odc.37 09:35 Kacze opowieści, odc.38 10:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki, odc.19 10:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki, odc.20 11:00 Dziewczyna kontra potwór 12:50 Siedem dusz 15:20 Światowe rekordy Guinessa, odc.12 16:30 Moja niewidzialna siostra 18:00 Dragons' Den - Jak zostać milionerem, odc.3 19:00 Dragons' Den - Jak zostać milionerem, odc.4 20:00 Włatcy móch, odc.47 20:30 Włatcy móch, odc.48 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami, odc.175 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami, odc.176 23:00 Wiejska sielanka 00:20 Rude Tube, odc.5 00:50 Rude Tube, odc.10 01:25 Włatcy móch 02:00 Włatcy móch, odc.5 02:30 Włatcy móch, odc.8 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.891 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.690 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.693 TVN 7 05:45 Ukryta prawda, odc. 81 06:50 Mango 08:55 Druga szansa, odc. 12/13 09:55 Druga szansa, odc. 13 10:55 Brzydula, odc. 157/180 11:25 Brzydula, odc. 158/180 12:00 Brzydula, odc. 159/180 12:35 Brzydula, odc. 160/180 13:05 Brzydula, odc. 161/180 13:40 Brzydula, odc. 162/180 14:15 Kosmiczny mecz 16:00 Człowiek ze stali 19:00 Showtime 21:05 Ojciec chrzestny III 00:40 Tabloid: Historia seksskandalu 02:30 Moc Magii, odc. 321/355 04:40 Druga strona medalu, sez. 2, odc. 6/7 05:10 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1703 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1704 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1705 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1706 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:15 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 Rozmowa Polonii - (171); rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 218 - Zakład (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 681 Mistrz i uczeń - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Myslovitz i przyjaciele. Mysłowice 2005; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Podlaski posiłek oracza - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 48 Nowy Sącz - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (379); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (366); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Opole 2017 na bis /2/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1321 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Paranienormalni Tonight - (8) Patrycja Markowska; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Rodzina Treflików - Szczęśliwa rodzinka, odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - O Maczudze Herkulesa; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Długi weekend - txt. str. 777 71'; film TVP; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Globisz, Leszek Piskorz, Bogusław Kierc, Maciej Damięcki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 KOMBI koncert 40 - lecia cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kwiatkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (366); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1321 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rodzina Treflików - Szczęśliwa rodzinka, odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Długi weekend - txt. str. 777 71'; film TVP; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Globisz, Leszek Piskorz, Bogusław Kierc, Maciej Damięcki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Paranienormalni Tonight - (8) Patrycja Markowska; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP ABC 04:55 Domisie - odc. 328 Kółka i kółeczka; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Smerfy - Moneta ze Smerfem, odc. 212 (To Coin A Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Indiański bożek, odc. 7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Andy i zwierzęta świata - Torbacze, odc. 23 (Marsupials); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Elvis śpiewa Bluesa, odc. 3 (Elvis sings the Blues); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Sztuczne ognie dla Mandy, odc. 4 (Fireworks for mandy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Myszki w Panamie - Panama, odc. 37 (Panama mice); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Tree Fu Tom - Kłopoty z Grubciem, odc. 22 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin maszynista, odc. 43 (Benjamin the engine driver); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Stacyjkowo - Bananowa przygoda, odc. 9 (Brewster Goes Bananas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Tuten - królik, odc. 51 (Treasure of Tut - n - Bunny); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Wissper - Krokodyl na drzewie, odc. 42 (Croc Up A Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nieuchwytni mściciele Ninja, odc. 51 (Home - grown Ninjas) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Do zobaczenia, odc. 52 (See you later) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Reksio - Reksio pogromca, odc. 23; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Przygoda z sowami; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 120 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Tropiciele, odc. 6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Andy i zwierzęta świata - Żółwie olbrzymie, odc. 22 (Giant Tortoises); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Wietrzny dzień, odc. 1 (Blow Me Down); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Egzamin strażaka, odc. 2 (Pontypandy Extreme); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Złoty diadem - Bali, odc. 36 (Solid gold mouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Tree Fu Tom - Święto soków, odc. 21 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin odkrywa sekretne przejście, odc. 42 (The secret passage); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Kąpiel Wilsona, odc. 8 (Wilson Gets A Wash); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Jeden za wszystkich, odc. 50 (Follow the Leader); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wissper - Przyjęcie dla pingwina, odc. 41 (A Penguin Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Gwiazdy małego ekranu, odc. 49 (Variety Show) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Święto urodzaju, odc. 50 (Happy Harvest) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Urodziny Danny'ego, odc. 16 (Danny's Pirate Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Pan Ziemniak przybywa do miasta, odc. 17 (Mr Potato Comes to Town); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Smerfy - Moneta ze Smerfem, odc. 212 (To Coin A Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 121 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 68; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domisie - odc. 396 Wielka paczka; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 27 Małpy z czerwonymi sercami - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Wszystko przez gremliny!, odc. 8 (Blame the Gremlins); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Duch zamku Lorda Mc Intosha, odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Żubr Pompik - Do góry nogami, odc. 12; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Andy i zwierzęta świata - Tygrysy, odc. 24 (Tigers); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Sterta kłopotów, odc. 5 (Heap of Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Przeprawa przez błoto, odc. 6 (Stuck in the Muck); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Trzy myszki i talizman - Boston, odc. 38 (Three mice and you’re out); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Rickety na ratunek, odc. 23 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Słoń Beniamin - Szop pracz szuka przyjaciela, odc. 44 (A friend for Rocky raccoon); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wilson i wagon lodów, odc. 10 (Bang Klang Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Kasia i Mim - Mim - Szaleńczy wyścig, odc. 1 (Rip Roaring Race); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Wissper - Jadłospis hipopotama, odc. 43 (Gourmet Hippo); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Rymowanki na niepogodę; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Ruch koniem, odc. 28 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Hit sezonu, odc. 29 (One Hit Wonder) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Inazuma Eleven - Starcie z Liceum Kirkwood!, odc. 21 (The Clash With Kirkwood Jr. High!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Były sobie odkrycia - Armstrong i księżyc (Etait Une Fois... Les Dcouvreurs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Smerfy - Przygoda Peewita, odc. 213 (Peewit’s Unscrupulous Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Kłopoty Pana Patyka (Knerten i knipe) - txt. str. 777; Film familijny kraj prod.Norwegia (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:40 KFPP Opole - Opole 2016 - Grand Prix Publiczności - Złote Opole cz. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 47 Busko - Zdrój - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zatorskie karpie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 16 "O miłości.." - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 5) - Krowy tłuste, krowy chude - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 44 - Sardynia (172) Odwieczna; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 45 - Kuba (173) Hawana; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1327 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1328 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 146 "Opowiem ci bajkę" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 147 "Zła kobieta" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 16 "O miłości.." - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 218 "Anioł, nie kobieta" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Dziecko na smyczy (The Lucky Plan) 92' kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Kai Meyer - Ricks; wyk.:Sebastian Strobel, Petra Schmidt - Schaller, Ruth Blauert; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Randka w ciemno - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia; reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (15); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kuracjusz jestem - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Karolina Drogowska, Amelia Radecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 25 listopada; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Wszystkie kolory świata - Egipt. Odc. 16/30 (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 13 Zabrze - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Dziedzictwo regionów - Płońsk miasto Ben Guriona; cykl reportaży; reż.:Leszek Lombarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Krzeszow - Kościół Cystersów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Gazda z Diabelnej - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Lekkie i szybkie dania - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ginące cywilizacje - Ci, którzy są dumni. Plemię Himba z Namibii odc. 15 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wielka piątka Azji. Nosorożec (Die Big Five von Asien. Das Nashorn); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); reż.:Markus Schmidbauer, Paul Hien, Felix Heidinger, Henry M. Mix; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Sekrety wykute w kamieniu - odc. 5/8 Greckie święte miasta (The Greek stakes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia popa prawosławnego na Ukrainie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wielka Gra - odc. 672 (38); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Spór o historię - Konflikt o Wileńszczyznę; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Solny skarb UNESCO - odc. 1 - UNIKAT; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Opowieść o najstarszych dziejach kopalni, począwszy od pierwszych sposobów wydobycia poprzez zmiany technologiczne, aż po stworzenie nowoczesnych tras turystycznych oraz miejsc wypoczynku, odnowy zdrowotnej i rozrywki. Program powstał w związku z 40. rocznicą wpisania Kopalni Soli w Wieliczce na pierwszą listę Światowego Dziedzictwa UNESCO. 16:30 Ułańska ballada - odc. 3/4 (Ulanskya Ballada, ep. 3/4); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 #dziedzictwo - Obywatele; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 4/6 - Synowie Krwawego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Zagubiony żołnierz Hitlera (Hitler's lost soldiers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Wolfgang Schoen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lalka - Odc. 7/9 - Ciąg dalszy pamiętnika starego subiekta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Odtajnione akcje szpiegowskie - odc. 6/8 (odc. 6/8); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016) 22:40 Piwna historia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dagmara Spolniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Ostatni Bej Bałkanów - odc. 2 Synowie orła, lata 1916 - 24 (The Last Bay of The Balkans); serial kraj prod.Francja (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Był bunt (Był bunt); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Katar (2013); reż.:Małgorzata Kozera; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Polskie bitwy - Powstanie listopadowe 1830 - 1831 98'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska; wyk.:KAROL STRASBURGER, KRZYSZTOF CHAMIEC, JERZY TRELA, WŁODZIMIERZ BEDNARSKI, HENRYK BISTA, CZESŁAW BYSZEWSKI, STANISŁAW FRĄCKOWIAK, IGNACY GOGOLEWSKI, JERZY KALISZEWSKI, KRZYSZTOF KOŁBASIUK; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień Weekend. - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:20 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:24 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:41 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 00:52 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 01:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 03:12 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Reportaż TVP INFO - Usłyszeć prawdę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Matki i dzieci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Ginące cywilizacje - Niewidzialni z Borneo. Plemię Punan odc. 28 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:29 Światowiec - Metrem do Indii; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 6. Kłusownik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Serialowa nostalgia - Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 7. Zaufanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Tyle słońca w całym mieście. Niezapomniane przeboje Anny Jantar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Pies na środku drogi 36'; film krótkometrażowy TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Tadeusz Chudecki, Krzysztof Majchrzak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Vistuliada 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Szlakiem Kolberga - Mika Urbaniak; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy ochronne 96'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Piotr Garlicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Christine Paul-Podlasky, Mariusz Dmochowski, Magdalena Zawadzka, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Wojciech Alaborski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Którędy po sztukę - Krzysztof Bednarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Kolekcja marzeń; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Kraków; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Wstęp do filmu - Zawieście czerwone latarnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Zawieście czerwone latarnie (Da hong deng long gao gao gua) 124'; dramat kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong, Tajwan (1991); reż.:Yimou Zhang; wyk.:Li Gong, Saifei He, Jingwu Ma, Cuifen Cao, Zhao Qi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Dranie w kinie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Jubileuszowy Międzynarodowy Konkurs Dyrygentów im. Grzegorza Fitelberga - transmisja z Filharmonii Śląskiej w Katowicach; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Bilet do kina - Pod elektrycznymi chmurami (Pod elektriczeskimi obłakami) 131'; film fabularny kraj prod.Rosja, Ukraina, Polska (2014); reż.:Aleksiej German jr; wyk.:Louis Franck - Pietr, Merab Ninidze - Nikołaj, Wiktoria Korotkowa - Sasza, Piotr Gąsowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Utopia s. I - odc. 3/6 (odc. 3/6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Utopia s. I - odc. 4/6 (odc. 4/6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kino nocne - Pola X (Pola X) 128'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (1999); reż.:Leos Carax; wyk.:Catherine Denevue, Guillaume Depardieu, Katherina Golubeva; Dozwolone od lat 18 04:40 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.23 06:35 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 8 Bory Tucholskie - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Smaczne Go! - (6); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Koło fortuny - odc. 59 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Kazik /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir vivre. Bon ton (1) - txt. str. 777; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Kierunek Kabaret - Co jest kabaretem, a co nie? /14/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Kazik /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Podróże z historią - odc. 19 Na torach historii - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.23 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 155; teleturniej 15:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /69/ - "W domach z betonu" - Martyna Jakubowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (12) - Reżyser i aktor; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Herbatka z kabaretem - (27); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Herbatka z kabaretem - (13); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Magiczny świat Luca /24/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 The Best of Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - sezon II - (7); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kierunek Kabaret - /43/ - Sny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Paranienormalni Tonight - (4) Rafał Sonik; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 KabareTOP /11/ - "Awas"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 58 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wakacje z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2014. - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /1/ - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 03:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /2/ - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 04:25 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 2/75 - Przeprowadzka; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 3/75 - Zebranie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Zmiennicy - odc. 11/15 - Antycypacja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15 - Obywatel Monte Christo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 23 (seria II odc. 10) - Niespodzianki chodzą po ludziach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ranczo - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Czas konspiry - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 160 "Sprzątanie" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 161 "Zależności" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 162 "Powrót Magdy" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 67 (seria V, odc. 11) - Sonata - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ranczo - odc. 90 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Trudne powroty - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Ranczo - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Droga przez stos - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Ranczo - odc. 92 (seria VIII, odc. 1) - Radio Mamrot - txt. str. 777 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Artur Barciś, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz, Violetta Arlak, Bogdan Kalus; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Janosik - odc. 11/13 - Trudno - miłość! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 127 (seria X odc. 10) - Kolory milczenia - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 238 - Cud (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 68 (seria V, odc. 12) - Rabunek - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 69 (seria V, odc. 13) - Ogrodnik - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ranczo - odc. 93 (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Ranczo - odc. 94 (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 24 (seria II odc. 11) - Metody naukowe - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Miasto skarbów - odc. 10 Kolejka do śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Ratownicy - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Nowa - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 9 Manewry miłosne - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 220 "Drobny lifting" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 2/75 - Przeprowadzka; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Curling - Mistrzostwa Europy, St. Gallen - mecze o 3.miejsce kobiet/mężczyzn (Mistrzostwa Europy, St. Gallen - mecze o 3.miejsce kobiet); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Curling - Mistrzostwa Europy, St. Gallen - mecze o 3.miejsce kobiet/mężczyzn (Mistrzostwa Europy, St. Gallen - mecze o 3.miejsce kobiet/mężczyzn); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Curling - Mistrzostwa Europy, St. Gallen - Finał kobiet (Mistrzostwa Europy, St. Gallen - Finał kobiet); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:05 Triathlon - Magazyn (odc. 6); magazyn kraj prod.Kanada (2017); STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Tenis ziemny - Puchar Davisa - Finał: Francja - Belgia, gra podwójna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Curling - Mistrzostwa Europy, St. Gallen - Finał mężczyzn (Mistrzostwa Europy, St. Gallen - Finał mężczyzn); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (15): Washington Capitals - Tampa Bay Lightning ( skrót ) (NHL 2017/18 (15): Washington Capitals - Tampa Bay Lightning) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 19:05 Strzelectwo - Polish Open; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Megafights: Mistrzowie w akcji; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego, W. Brytania: Kamanga - Sebire i McKinson - Lynes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:30 Sportowa Sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (16): Florida Panthers - Chicago Blackhawks (NHL 2017/18 (16): Florida Panthers - Chicago Blackhawks) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Pierwyj kanał 05.15 Zakup testu 16+ 06.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 06.10 Dzieci Don Kichota. Melodrama 0+ 08.00 Graj, akordeon ukochany! 16+ 08.45 Smeshariki. Nowe przygody. Animowana seria 6+ 09.00 Sprytne dziewczyny i sprytni mężczyźni. Gra telewizyjna 12+ 09.45 Słowo pasterza 16+ 10,00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 10.15 Latająca drużyna. Folk show 16+ 11.00 Vladimir Konkin. „Kara bez winy nie ma miejsca!”. Doc film 12+ 12,00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 12,15 Doskonała naprawa 16+ 13,20 Podziel się swoim szczęściem. Seria 16+ 15,00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 15,10 Podziel się swoim szczęściem. Seria 16+ 18.00 WIECZÓR WIADOMOŚCI 16+ 18.15 Kto chce zostać milionerem? Gra telewizyjna 16+ 19.50 Dzisiaj 16+ 21.00 CZAS 16+ 21,20 Dzisiaj 16+ 23.00 ProjektorParisHilton. Humor Program 16+ 23,35 Franny. Dramat 16+ 01.20 Wielkie oczekiwania. Melodrama 16+ 03.25 Joshua Tree. Działanie 16+ Rossija 1 06.35 Masza i niedźwiedź. Animowana seria 6+ 07.10 Historie z życia 16+ 08.00 VESTI-Moskwa 16+ 09.20 Sto do jednego. Gra telewizyjna 16+ 10.10 Pięć za jedną. Zabawa Intelekt. pokaż 16+ 11.00 VESTI 16+ 11.20 VESTI-Moscow 16+ 11.40 Humor! Humor Humor !!! 16+ 14,00 VESTI 16+ 14.20 Wolność. Detek. Romans 12+ 18,40 Ściana. Teleturniej 12+ 20.00 VESTI w sobotę 16+ 21.00 Swing. Melodramat 12+ 01.00 Krewni. Tragicomedy 16+ 03.05 Prowadzenie dochodzeń w ZnOKOKI. Detek. Seriale telewizyjne 16+ 04.50 Pilnie w pokoju! Seria 12+ NTV 05.00 PE. Dochodzenie 16+ 05.35 Gwiazdy zgodziły się. Programy telewizyjne 16+ 07.25 Wygląd 0+ 08.00 DZISIAJ 16+ 08.20 Nowy dom 0+ 08.50 Czas wyjść. Pokaż podróż 16+ 09.35 Gotowanie z A.Zimin 0+ 10.00 DZISIAJ 16+ 10.20 Główna droga 16+ 11.00 Jedzenie jest żywe i martwe. Doc seria 12+ 12.00 Problem mieszkaniowy 0+ 13.05 Nasz nadzór konsumencki. Nie daj się zwieść! 16+ 14.10 Chodźmy, chodźmy! 0+ 15.05 Własna gra. Gra telewizyjna 0+ 16.00 DZISIAJ 16+ 16,20 Raz ... 16+ 17,00 Sekret na milion. Program telewizyjny V.Saltykov 16+ 19.00 Centralna telewizja. Poinformuj pokaż 16+ 20.00 Czekaj na mnie 12+ 21.00 Jesteś super! Taniec Talent show 6+ 23.40 Międzynarodowa ława do piłowania. Pokaż rzeczywistość 18+ 00.40 Kvartirnik NTV y Margulisa. Grupa „Stopnie” 16+ 01.50 Ścieżka mężczyzny. Tragicomedy 18+ 04.00 Wersja. Serial 16+ Rossija K 06.30 Biblia działka 07.05 Na granicy. Detektyw szpiegowski 08.45 Mały diabeł z puszystym ogonem; W zoo - naprawa! Kreskówki 09.10, zwykły koncert z E. Efirovem 09.45, aktorka serf. Mus. komedia 11.20 Siła faktu. Historia kapitalizmu 12.00 Poranne światło. Doc film. 3 sek. Brazylia. W dżungli Amazonii 12.55 Piąty wymiar z I. Antonovą 13.25 Tytoń. Dramat 15.55 Historia sztuki. Z. Tregulova. Opowieść o tym, jak P. Trietiakow zbierał sztukę współczesną 16.50 Poszukiwacze. Starzy wierzący - alchemicy? 17.40 Maria Callas i Arystoteles Onassis. Doc film 18.25 XX wiek. E. Ryazanov w gronie przyjaciół (1986) 20.00 Grand Opera - 2017 21.00 Agora. Talk show z M.Shvydky 22.00 Historie. Komik melodramat 23.55 Tango. Cafe „Maestro” i przyjaciele 01.20 Poranne lśnienie. Doc film. 3 sek. Brazylia. W dżungli Amazonii 02.15 Kreskówka 02.35 Bauhaus. Mity i urojenia. Doc film STS 05.00 Uwaga: dzieci! Szkic pokaż 16+ 05.30 Muzyka 16+ 06.00 Innowatorzy. Serial animowany 6+ 06.15 Pokaż pana Peabody i Shermana. Animowana seria 0+ 06.40 Alicja wie, co robić! Serial animowany 6+ 07.10 Smeshariki. Animowana seria 0+ 07.20 Smoki. Wyścigi po krawędzi. Animowana seria 6+ 07.50 Trzy koty. Animowana seria 0+ 08.05 Przygody Kotka w Butach. Animowana seria 6+ 09.00 „Ural pierogi”. Ulubiona kuchnia 16+ 09.30 Prosto. Pokaz gotowania 12+ 10.30 Połów w 24 godziny. Reality show 16+ 11,25 Śmieszne historie; Kung Fu Panda. Niesamowite tajemnice; Shrek-4. Animacja 6+ 12.15 Dom. Cartoon 6+ 14,00 Jumanji. Fantastyczna przygoda film 12+ 16.00 Pokaż „Ural pierogi” 16+ 17,10 Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Komik opowieść 12+ 19.10 Angry Birds to the movies. Cartoon 6+ 21.00 Mad Max: droga wściekłości. Fantazja. Działanie 18+ 23,20 Gracz. Crim. Thriller 18+ 01.30 Losowy mąż. Melodramat 16+ 03.15 Jumanji. Fantastyczna przygoda Film 12+